Dokumenty: Załoga Endurance
Załoga Endurance – seria dokumentów znajdowanych przez Larę na Yamatai w grze Tomb Raider. Składa się na nią siedem listów członków załogi statku Endurance – Samanthy Nishimury, Angusa Grimaldiego, Aleksa Weissa i Jony Maiavy – z których większość napisana została po rozbiciu się statku na wyspie. Sam Niepokój : ''Komentarz Lary: To fragment dziennika Sam. Coś ją bardzo niepokoiło. Czyżby miała jakieś przeczucia co do tej wyprawy?'' Lara zaczyna tracić pewność siebie, więc ze względu na nią nie mogę tracić optymizmu... Ale jest w tej ekspedycji coś, co mnie niepokoi. Ściska mnie w żołądku. Im bliżej podpływamy do Smoczego Trójkąta, tym bardziej robi mi się niedobrze. To nie jest mity rodzaj emocji. Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje? Powinnam być podekscytowana. Ta wyprawa będzie wspaniała. Muszę się pozbyć tego uczucia. Może uda mi się przekonać Larę, żeby trochę wyluzowała i przyszła się ze mną napić. Producentka filmowa : ''Komentarz Lary: Whitman ze wszystkich sił utrudniał Sam pracę. Doktorek pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze na tej wyprawie.'' Whitman niesamowicie dramatyzuje. Nie do wiary, co wyprawiał podczas kręcenia tego filmu. To przecież jego robota, prawda? W końcu nie przykłada się w ogóle do naukowej części tej ekspedycji. Uspokoi się pewnie dopiero kiedy znajdziemy Yamatai i kamery pójdą w ruch. Może i jest z niego straszny upierdliwiec, ale wie jak poprowadzić scenę... Ja tylko muszę robić to, co do mnie należy i trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Lara o tym nie wie, ale ją też filmowałam. Chcę zadbać o to, żeby jej zasługi zostały też odpowiednio docenione. A poza tym świetnie wygląda w filmie! Ma naturalny talent. Whitman pewnie oszaleje z zazdrości. Ale zanim się o tym dowie, my będziemy już siedzieć na premierze w Telluride! Historia rodzinna : ''Komentarz Lary: To opowieść Sam o Słonecznej Królowej i Yamatai. Obawiam się, że rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna od jej wyobrażeń.'' Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę wybraliśmy się na wyprawę, żeby odnaleźć ojczyznę moich przodków. Odkąd kilka lat temu opowiedziałam Larze historię Himiko, ciągle szukała tego miejsca. Ja nigdy zbyt dużo o tym nie myślałam... To znaczy o tym, że ta opowieść mogłaby być prawdziwa. Moja babcia opowiadała mi tę historię tak, jakby to było wspomnienie... Wiele tysięcy lat temu królowa Himiko władała krainą Yamatai. Na jej rozkaz wschodziło słońce, a ona władała wszystkim, na co padły jego promienie, od gór aż po morze i dalej. Pewnego dnia jednak Yamatai po prostu zniknęło bez śladu i popadio w zapomnienie. Przygody z Larą : ''Komentarz Lary: Oto jedna przygoda, której żadne z nas nie będzie chciało pamiętać.'' Sądzę, że w pewnym sensie powinnam być wdzięczna Larze za tę pracę. Ona zawsze we mnie wierzyła. Wszyscy na uniwersytecie uważali kręcenie filmów za nonsens... A ja byłam dla nich tylko tą głupawą Amerykanką z kamerą, zawsze sprawiającą kłopoty. Prawda jest jednak taka, że większości ludzi służy posiadanie w życiu odrobiny „kłopotów”. Tak samo jest i z Larą – w głębi duszy na pewno czasem chce trochę odpuścić... Potrzebuje tylko nieco pomocy w uwolnieniu swojej wewnętrznej imprezowiczki. Przeżyłyśmy razem tyle niesamowitych przygód. Ta zwariowana podróż z plecakami po Bułgarii... Zawsze musiałam wyciągać ją do klubów. Albo ta wspinaczka po południowej ścianie Kilimandżaro... Lara chciała tylko pozwiedzać ruiny. ale kto mógł przypuszczać, że spotkamy tam tylu fajnych facetów? Na pewno nie ona, ha, ha! Mam przeczucie, że obecna wyprawa również będzie warta wspominania. Lara ze swoim notesem, ja z kamerą, na spotkanie kolejnej przygodzie. Grim: Jak za starych, dobrych czasów : ''Komentarz Lary: Grim ma rację – mój ojciec chciałby prowadzić badania nad Solarii. Ale zrobiłby również wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby uratować swoich przyjaciół.'' No to mamy przejebane. Tyle wyszło ze spokojnej emerytury. Jeśli znajdę Rotha na tej cholernej wyspie, rozwalę mu mordę za to, że nas tu sprowadził. A potem... potem we dwóch pozabijamy tych popieprzonych sukinsynów, jednego po drugim. Będzie, jak za dawnych czasów... No tylko bez starego Dicky’ego Crofta. Gdyby żyt, chciałby badać tych gnojków. Uważałby, że ten popieprzony religijny kult jest „fascynujący”. Mam nadzieję. że jego córka jest mądrzejsza i że znajdzie sobie dobrą kryjówkę. Te świry są niebezpieczne. Martwię się o te dzieciaki. Alex, Sam... ta wyspa ich pożre żywcem. Alex: Za wysokie progi : ''Komentarz Lary: Co Alex sobie myślał? To miejsce jest bezlitosne. A cena przeżycia jest po prostu zbyt wysoka.'' Lara ma całkowitą słuszność. Tutaj dzieje się coś cholernie dziwnego. „Naturalne” zjawisko, przez które pogoda totalnie wariuje? Wojskowa baza naukowa, jakaś Słoneczna Królowa i dziwaczny kult... Gdybym nie byt mądrzejszy, powiedziałbym, że to wszystko jedna wielka ściema. Może na drzewach są pochowane kamery telewizyjne? Mimo wszystko muszę przyznać, że cholernie się boję. Ciągle żartuję, żeby nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Reyes wygląda, jakby chciała mi porządnie nakopać... Chyba powinienem zająć się czymś pożytecznym, zanim zupełnie się rozkleję. Chciałbym być taki jak Lara... ona jest niesamowita. Błyskotliwa. inteligentna. a do tego jeszcze świetnie walczy. Tylko że skoro do tej pory nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi, to teraz też na pewno tego nie zrobi... Ale może uda mi się zrobić coś, żeby mnie zauważyła... Jonah: Świadomość prawdy : ''Komentarz Lary: Jonah pewnie wcześniej od nas uznał, że ta wyspa jest przeklęta. Muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby wszystkich uratować.'' Czuję tutaj coś dziwnego, coś, czego nie czułem już od dzieciństwa. Kiedy mój ojciec wpadał w szał, chowaliśmy się razem z bratem i opowiadał mi historię o Panii, mieszkance raf. Pamiętam to uczucie, jakby ocean wzywał mnie do siebie. Chciałem uciec, chciałem oddać się spokojnemu morzu. Teraz, kiedy patrzę na rafy otaczające tę plażę, czuję ten sam zew. Widzę zielone, utkane z wodorostów włosy Panii, oplatające wraki statków. Czuję jej łzy w morskiej pianie, w falach rozbijających się o skaty. Lara ma rację. ta wyspa jest przeklęta. Drzemie tu gniew, który nigdy nie pozwoli nam odejść. Jeśli zdarzy się najgorsze i będę ostatnim, który przeżyje, pozwolę. by zabrała mnie Pania. Odpłynę i połączę się w falach z moim bratem. Kategoria:Dokumenty (Tomb Raider)